


Leaving Each other Breathless

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Allusions on Victorian ideas about why two women can't have sex with each other (vague), F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, Lucy is not a vampire, Making Love, Too voluminous skirts, corsets, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Lucy and Mina dress in each others close and then perl each other off of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt 7: wearing each others clothes (link at series description). 
> 
> Written on a day I had a migraine, so possibly not my best writing or editing game.

Sometimes, Lucy likes to dress Mina in her clothes while she herself dresses in whatever Mina is wearing. It is innocent enough, as entertainment goes, nothing untoward in it. But… there is something in it that is not quite… yet Mina never says no.

 

Lucy always watches as her maid helps Mina into the tight corset, a little too big for her at the bosom as much as the maid tightens it, and into Lucy’s pretty lacy underthings. Because when Lucy wants Mina to wear her clothes, she means  _ all _ her clothes. Lucy’s eyes do not roam as much as they flit over her, but Mina knows that she sees enough. 

 

Mina acquiesces easily enough and has eventually grown used to a pair of hands touching her body, putting the clothes on her, there are clasps and little buttons enough in awkward to reach places that Mina knows she would never get into Lucy’s clothes on her own.

 

Shoes are not exchanged as they are so unlike in that recard, they simply walk around on stockined feet

 

Lucy could get into Mina’s clothes on her own but never does. She always has Mina sit, all primped and prettied, even her hair redone, watching as Lucy’s maid dresses Lucy into Mina’s dress, the busts are always a bit too tight for her, as is Mina’s corset. Lucy’s corset feels odd on Mina, pinching a bit on the waist where there’s a little too much on the hip and bust. Lucy does not quite burst out of Mina’s corset, but her bosom heaves enough Mina that knows that Lucy  has a bit of trouble catching her breath. Mina’s eyes might linger a bit too much on Lucy’s heaving bosom, the swell of her breasts, than what is perhaps seemly, but she cannot help herself.

 

The maid says nothing, if she notices. She simply helps Lucy into the clothes which Mina easily dresses herself in, as she has no maid to help her, and rearranges Lucy’s hair as a final touch, giving her a simpler style. Then she leaves, not privy to what happens in Miss Westenra’s boudoir after she does. Mina and Lucy never talk about it, what the maid might know, if she’ll tell Lucy’s mother even of the harmless enough exchange of clothes. Yet, they are a pair of girls, and what wickedness could two girls get up to all alone together, what wickedness could they even be capable of, according to public opinion?

 

Quite a lot.

 

A kiss on the lips is innocent enough, even as tightly as Lucy holds Mina to her, pressing their bodies together. Even an ardent embrace like that can be overlooked as simply a token of friendship, as they are girls Were they boys it would be a sin. Sometimes Mina thinks how odd that is, that things are like that.

 

Then Lucy pushes her down onto the bed and Mina stops to think about anything but how Lucy’s body fits against hers and how lovely her lips feel against her own. Mina does not think herself as wicked as she lies there under Lucy, her body responding to her, for she loves Lucy and love is not wicked, hers isn't. Lucy is her dearest darling and she cares not if the world does not understand what they feel for one another, how they make each other’s bodies to sing, what they are to one another. 

 

‘Do you want them off?’ Mina asks as Lucy lies beside her, hand to Mina’s bosom, fingers past her collar and on the skin exposed by the low-cut neckline. Lucy’s pretty head is beside her own on the pillows, her cheeks already flushed, her breathing a little hitched as she’s laced too tight in Mina’s ill-fitting corset. Mina wants it all off, as she likes to see Lucy, all of Lucy, when they explore each other’s bodies, languid and unhurried.

 

‘Is the door locked?’ Lucy asks, drawing her hand away, meaning that it is Mina’s task to check.

 

Mina does not mind. She climbs off of the bed after giving Lucy a lingering deep kiss, Lucy almost halting her completely from her task. Finding the door unlocked, she turns the key but leaves it in. She turns and nears the bed, gasping at what she sees. Lucy has laid herself onto her back, rucked up her skirts and spread her legs. For Mina.

 

It’s an invitation Mina cannot refuse, does not want to.

 

Lucy’s clothes might feel uncomfortable and too vast on her, but there is no place she would rather be in than between Lucy’s legs, her fingers spreading the slit of her bloomers to uncover Lucy’s sex. Lucy is wet for her, her skin smelling of lavender after her morning wash, Lucy gasps as Mina licks at her, tasting her. This is nothing new. Mina has gotten good at this, loves having Lucy under her like this. Open for her. The redness of Lucy’s sex is beautiful, her petals a lovely shade, Lucy’s noises a lovely concert.

 

‘Please… Mina…’ Lucy’s voice is a strangled gasp, her body a shivering tremble under Mina’s body, her thighs steel where Mina’s hands are laid on them.

 

Mina gives her everything, teasing her pearl until Lucy comes, shuddering. She’s almost smothered by the skirts bunched at Lucy’s waist when she moves to kiss her on her lips, neither of them caring that Lucy can taste herself on Mina’s lips, they have kissed each other in enough places that no taste is unfamiliar, even tasting themselves on each other. Mina is soaking through Lucy’s soft fine bloomers, her body aching for a touch and it is Lucy’s touch she needs and wants, her own fingers would feel lacking when she has Lucy by her side. She wants Lucy’s mouth on her, between her legs like she has just been between Lucy’s legs. 

 

Lucy kisses her hungrily, coming up for breath maybe a little bit too much. 

 

Mina doesn’t want to see her discomfited like this. She stills Lucy, hands on her shoulders, as her love is bending for another kiss. ‘Let me get you out of these clothes, you can hardly breathe.’

 

‘Because you steal my breath away.’

 

‘Because my clothes steal your breath, is more the truth.’

 

Lucy presses her onto her back, sits astride her lap and looks down at her, her face is flushed and her chest heaves and Mina would like more to see her naked chest heave than to see her straining for breath because Mina’s own corset is strangling her. ‘I don’t want to wait…’ Lucy says, looking down at her. Mina cannot tell her no. 

 

Lucy arranges them like she wants, peeling Mina out of her bloomers, not taking off the one’s on her own legs. Their legs are tangled as Lucy sits herself astride Mina’s thigh, reaching her fingers down to touch Mina, fingers delving inside her moist folds, touching her pearl. Mina’s back bows and she grasps at the lace coverlet of Lucy’s bed with both hands. Lucy makes small whimpering noises and little gasps and Mina knows she’s chasing for a new peak pressing down and rubbing herself against Mina’s, knows Lucy must feel so tender already, over-stimulated.

 

‘Kiss me,’ Mina pleads, squirming, even as she is gasping under Lucy’s deliberate ministrations. 

 

Lucy is panting, moving her body, hitching herself against Mina’s thigh, looking down at her. Her hair is a pretty halo around her head in the candlelight where Mina’s fingers have mussed it up a little when they have kissed, where Lucy has moved her head against her pillows when Mina lay between her legs and pleasured her.

 

Mina shifts. Lucy’s hand is over her bunched up skirts somewhere around her hip, balancing her as she moves. ‘Where?’ she asks, and her fingers have stilled, are resting against where Mina aches and throbs and craves her touch. 

 

‘There’, Mina says, voice breaking a bit. Lucy moves herself, her breath is hitching and Mina thinks herself cruel. It does not stop her. ‘I want you to kiss me there, kiss me where I need it and lick and ---’

 

Lucy cries out softly and shudders and stills. Her bosom heaves. Mina wants to rip her out of her clothes and be the reason Lucy can’t catch her breath, as it is it’s because of her clothes, which is not the same.

 

Mina waits while Lucy breathes and breathes. Finally, Lucy speaks. ‘You are indeed wicked, dear-heart.’

 

‘I can wait,’ Mina says even as all she wants is to have her own pleasure right now, even if lingering this close to it’s peak is it’s own sort of pleasure, a simmering tease. And if she gets Lucy out of her clothes she’ll get to press her lips all over her in the process, which is always and forever a delight.

 

Lucy stops to ponder that. She shifts her hand, caresses Mina gently, briefly, before she withdraws her fingers from between her legs. Mina cannot quite stop her little voice of dissent. ‘Help me?’ Lucy asks.

 

They shift so that Lucy’s front is to Mina and Mina unbuttons the blouse Lucy is wearing, pressing a kiss to Lucy’s throat as her fingers work. Her body is aching so close to the brink, but Lucy’s comfort waylays all her own wants. And Lucy’s relieved breaths as Mina has unclasped the corset from her, leaving her in nothing but the under-dress, which is loose enough, are music to Mina’s ears. She bends to kiss Lucy’s heaving bosom through the fabric as Lucy holds her close, fingers sinking into her hair. ‘Better?’ Mina verifies, turning her head so she can hear Lucy’s heart beating where Mina presses her ear to her chest.

 

‘Better,’ Lucy replies. They embrace each other for a while, until Lucy coaxes Mina into a long kiss. ‘Lie down,’ she instructs when they come apart. Mina is more than eager to comply.

 

There is shifting as Lucy arranges the voluminous skirts Mina’s body is hiding under, until she can recline between her legs and give her the kind of kiss Mina asked for. Mina gasps a broken litany of Lucy’s name as Lucy licks her, gently and then firm.

 

It doesn’t take much to push Mina over. 

 

Her peak is well worth the wait and it lingers, her body riding into a second wave of thrilling pleasure as Lucy just goes on and on, tasting Mina languidly. Mina never tells her to stop. 

 

They make quite a pair lying there on the bed, entangled with each other, half-dressed in each other’s clothes, pleasurably sated and pliant. They will find more pleasure in each other’s bodies when they will eventually undress each other properly, after which they will dress each other in their proper clothes and pretend to the world like they aren’t what they are to one another. But they themselves will know, and that is enough.

 

‘I love you,’ Mina sighs, fingers linked with Lucy’s. 

 

Lucy brings their clasped fingers to her lips to kiss them. ‘And I love you also, my dearest.’

  
  
  



End file.
